Welcome To Monday Nights
by Flourescent Adolescent
Summary: Cena gets sent to Raw and joins the ranks of Evolution. Will it hold up or will we see the emergence of a second Generation or heroes?
1. Default Chapter

Okay so this is the first part of my first fic. Hopefully it'll turn out for the best... Hopefully.  
  
The fic is about Randy Orton and Cena, mostly Cena though but later on it will involve more guys. Ill try and stay loosely to the storylines of raw as I can. And by the way in this fic the title holders are:  
  
Smackdown US. Title~ Booker T Cruiserweight~ Chavo WWE Tag~ Too Cool (Kish+Scotty) WWE ~ Eddie Guerrero  
  
Raw: Intercontinental~ Randy Orton World Tag~ Freakzilla and Testicles Heavyweight~ Benoit  
  
Hopefully you will all enjoy it... Hopefully  
  
WELCOME TO MONDAY NIGHTS  
  
John Cena was not the kind of guy you'd expect to be in an angry disposition while he roamed the corridors of The Odyssey Arena in Belfast. He was "Majorly Pissed" at Smackdown GM Kurt Angle. He was just after being pinned by Booker T to lose his US title when JBL (John "Bradshaw" Layfield) came out in his damn car and told the world about his contendership for the title. This meant Cena wasn't able to try and re-gain it. He was to try for it at Judgement Day ppv. Afterwards he went round to Angle's office and confronted the "American Hero" who told him that he had to lose the title for a specific reason.  
  
Anyway back to the present  
  
Cena kicked open the door into his locker room and startled the crap out of anyone in there apart from Eddie Guerrero who simply looked up. Eddie had been expecting Cena to be pissed so it didn't come to him as a surprise. After all, he hated JBL as much as Cena. (AN~ For this fic I am presuming that Eddie retained his title from JBL even though it hasn't happened yet)  
  
"Orale esse vato," Eddie said in a monotone, "I take it you don't wanna' talk homes?" "Damn straight Guerrero," Cena said without even looking up at him, "I just wanna get out of this place, go to the autograph signing and fly back home for Smackdown on Thursday"  
  
"Oooh esse didn't you hear? You're being shipped to raw!" Said Eddie looking at him in surprise. Eddie was sitting behind Cena so he didn't see his face, he did however notice Cena straighten up and turn to him.  
  
"What? What do you mean I'm going to Raw?" Cena's temper flared and he stormed back out of the locker room and straight to the GM office. He barges straight in without caring and yelled at Kurt, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO RAW!?"  
  
Kurt's face stayed calm and he blinked twice. "You heard then? I was trying to tell you before you left but I've arranged another switch. So that's why you need to get rid of that title you love so much."  
  
Cena took a few breaths to calm himself and looked his Gm in the eye. "So Kurt, do tell me. What Raw superstar have you acquired to replace me?"  
  
Kurt stared at him for a few seconds, debating with himself whether or not Cena required this information but decide to tell him anyway. "If you must know Dave Batista is now part of Smackdown"  
  
"Batista! He's part of Evolution isn't he?" "Correction," Kurt replied while smirking, "you are now. You better hurry up and pack your bags. You start on Raw tomorrow night. Bye Bye Eminem"  
  
Cena looked at him then decided he wouldn't leave without having his shot. So he gave Kurt a right hand straight to the temple and turned to leave. Almost as soon as he turned he heard cheering. He found himself looking straight into the eyes of half the Smackdown locker room, whistling and cheering him on for hitting the GM. This continued all the way until Cena threw his bags into the backseat of his rented car and drove off to Belfast International Airport for his 11pm flight back to The US.  
  
* * *  
  
It was Monday night and Cena was on his way to Bischoff's office. When he walked in the first thing he saw was the bulking mass of Batista and then he noticed Eric, who motioned him to sit on the couch. He sat down beside Batista and they both looked at each other and shook hands with greetings.  
  
"Right so now that you're acquainted we have to wait for the rest of the boys." Said Bischoff. As if on cue the rest of Evolution walked into the room. Cena stood up and shook hands with all of them.  
  
"Right now that you're all here we can start. Guys I definitely didn't want to break up Evolution but I had no choice. Batista's contract had ran out and while I was trying to get a new one with the board Angle waltzed in and told them how it would boost ratings if there was another switch. I had no choice. I'd just like to get that off me chest. Now to business. Evolution bar Batista will walk out to the ring tonight and announce Dave's departure. Then they'll give you a cue and when your music starts you will be walking out there. Got it? Then Benoit and Benjamin will come out and challenge you to a match however Randy..." "Hello by the way..." randy chipped in. "... will shut up and allow me to talk. Randy will say that he will be your tag partner for tonight. It'll be the last match of the night. Got it!? Good now get out. Except you Batista. Say goodbye to the guys this is the last time you'll see them here on Raw."  
  
Batista got up and said his goodbye's each one of them pulling him into a brief hug. Finally he turned to face Cena, "Look after them buddy. They'll be lost without me." He said with a smirk. "Pah yeah rite Tiste (AN~ pronounced tee-st)" Randy said while smiling at his buddy.  
  
One by one all of them left the office leaving Batista in there. They all walked along until they come to a T in the corridors. "So if you guys will tell me where the locker room I'm to go to is then I'll be on my way." "What are you talking about kid? You're part of Evolution you come with us" Said Triple H with a small grin. Cena shrugged and picked up his bag and walked on with the rest of the crew. Eventually they came to the room. Randy held the door open for him to walk in.  
  
"This is your home for the rest of your career." Triple H said, "This is your life this is your family from now on."  
  
Orton burst out laughing along with Flair who said "Aw for Christ's sake Hunter lighten up, and leave the kid alone."  
  
Hunter grinned and said, "Yeah that was a bit much wasn't it? Anyway the show's gonna start soon so you'd better hurry up and get ready Cena."  
  
All of them got into their gear for their match. As Cena was reaching into his bag Orton stopped him with a smile and said, "Hold up their Cena. You're on raw and that means we've had to make a little change to your gear."  
  
"What kind of change?" said Cena eyeing him suspiciously. "Oh nothing major, "said Orton, "but instead of those denim short pants you usually wear you're going out in these." Orton held up a pair of trunks near exact to the ones he wears now except they had the initials W and L in lightning writing at the front and "Cena" at the back. They were a sky blue colour like Orton's.  
  
(AN~ You know the ones that he keeps changing. Sometimes they're blue sometimes they're red?)  
  
"Don't worry yourself though. You still get to wear your Basketball shirts and cap and all the rest. But in matches this is what you wear instead of those denim shorts. K? Good."  
  
"Okay we gotta go out now so Cena hurry up and get ready." Said Flair. They all started walking out except for Orton who went across to a package that was on a table in the room. Pulled out a shirt and threw it at Cena. When He looked at it was basically a basketball shirt but instead of having a team or number on it on the front was the Evolution symbol and on the back was "Wordlife has been paid, laid, and re-made" He glanced up at Orton who was smiling. "Welcome to Monday nights" He said and left the room.  
  
Well what do you think? I guess most of you are expecting the whole "pathetic writer searching for recognition in his reviews thing" huh? Well I'm not going to disappoint you. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I'M NOT GONNA WRITE MORE CHAPTERS UNTILL I KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING IT. THERE WOULD BE NO POINT IN DOING SO WOULD THERE? HEH HEH HEH...  
  
R & R 


	2. A Partnership Develops

Okay peoples I got reviews so I am going to continue. But first just a few mentions:  
  
CeNaZLiLDiVa: To be honest I didn't really think it was that good an idea at first. It just popped into my head so I used it. And yeah it is fun to write about 'cos this way I can take my two favourite characters and work them together. Dream come true. Though I do think I'll be adding another one of my favourite characters into the mix eventually  
  
Lisa: Thanks a lot for you're brief but –I'm sure- heartfelt review. I'll try to keep it up to the same calibre as chapter 1  
  
RemainNameless: You say the story is "awesome" would you say its Mike Awesome? Lol. Thanks for the compliment. If you wanna know what'll happen next then you'll need to read on, and as for saying that you wish there were more stories like this, that would mean there'd need to be more me's. But as Jericho said in his originals song "You won't ever be me" Not that I'm implying you'd want to be me dude.  
  
Anyway On to the story, no crap wait I have something else to say. I think I need a tester, you know someone to read through it before I put it up on ff.net, tell me in your reviews if you want to be the person with that job, though it would slow down the writing process its all just to make a better story.  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!!!!  
  
WELCOME TO MONDAY NIGHTS  
  
Chap 2.  
  
Evolutions music blared through the Titantron™ as the three senior members ambled down to the ring in their usual, cocky, manner. Hunter and Flair ambled down to the ring seemingly ignoring the fans whilst Orton played to the crowds raising his arms and, as usual, smirking. Hunter took to the mike but as soon as he was about to talk the "You tapped out" chants started.  
  
Hunter gave them a minute to die down then raised the mike and said, "We have some good news and some bad news. The bad news first though. As from now Evolution has been split up. We no longer have our 'cohort' David Batista. In a long war fought with Kurt Angle, Batista has been moved to Smackdown."  
  
Hunter gave the crowd a minute to calm down. Some of them were boo-ing and others were cheering the majority, however, were chanting "Smackdown sucks" over and over again. Once again Hunter took to the mike.  
  
"The good news however is that Evolution hasn't been reduced to a 3-man team. Let me introduce to you, the newest member of Evolution... JOHN CENA!"  
  
* * * John was standing behind the curtain waiting for his cue. Then when his music started he was about to step forward, but one of the crew held their arm out to stop him for a few seconds to build up the crowd and then moved his arm and pushed him lightly on the beg to show him to go out. Cena ran out on full steam and raised his arms into the wordlife horns while running to the edge of the platform. He ran to the other side doing the same.  
  
The crowd was giving him a mixed reception. A lot of the crowd had seen him on Smackdown! and were anxious to see what he could do on Raw. But many fans were upset that Batista had to leave and saw him as an intruder.  
  
Cena ignored the boos and worked his way down to the ring. He sidled over to Orton whilst dusting his shoulder and clasped his hand, then he moved over to Hunter and they punched each others chest, finally he walked over to Flair and slapped each others hand whilst yelling "Whoo" all over the ring.  
  
Cena then caught the mike that Hunter had tossed to him and signalled for the crowd to quieten.  
  
"Yo yo yo chill chill... You all now Me, I'm here to represent, I'm gonna kick ass till my custom knucks get bent. I'm here in Evolution, the dominating force. Now that I've got the Paid, laid, made treatment, I'm gonna get me a Porsche. I'm here with Flair, Triple H and my man Orton, not that they need help, but we'll give some heads a sortin'. You can expect to see many great things while I'm here on Raw. For one that title's gonna be leaving Benoit. All you superstars are gonna be knocked on the jaw. C'mon crowd chant it loud 'WE'RE ON RAW!' ".  
  
Orton looked on during all of this. He had to admit he admired Cena's control of the mike. He has only been on the show for five minutes and he has already made himself a fan-favourite. And that includes all the people that booed him.  
  
Cena through the mike over to Flair and as he was about to speak when Benoit's Music blared. He came out with Shelton Benjamin came out along with him. Benoit brought a mike to his lips and said, "So you're here too Cena? I like that, but don't think that you really are going to get my title. I've grown accustomed to the weight around my waist, and nobodies gonna take that from me."  
  
Cena picked up the mike and said, "Do you really think you have a choice in the matter. I am going to be the number one contender and after that, I am going to be The World Heavyweight Champion."  
  
Benoit looked at him for a minute with an un-readable expression. Then he once again spoke into the mike. "So you think you're good enough then. Well I have a proposal for you're first match on Raw. You, John Cena, The Untouchable, against me, Chris Benoit, and Shelton Benjamin."  
  
There was a gentle cheer from the crowd. They liked what they were hearing. But then Orton took a mike and said, "No no no, I don't like it. It's missing something. It's missing thunder, pizzazz, kaching it's missing, Me. So make it a tag match. Or are you afraid to be extinguished by The Legend Killer and the Legend in the making? Benoit took the mike and said, "I'm game."  
  
Those two simple words made the crowd explode. Cheers could be heard from outside the arena as the fans got out of their seats and cheered as hard as they could. In this tumult Benoit and Benjamin backed away through the Titantron and Evolution soaked up the applause. This was going to be a match that no-one would forget in a while.  
  
* * *  
  
Once they were back in the locker room they collapsed on the sofas in there and collectively sighed. Orton got up and walked over to a mini-fridge and pulled out four cans of Cream Soda. He tossed them to his partners but stopped when he was about to throw one at Cena. Instead he walked over and stood in front of him. And handing him his can. He broke the seal on his can and Cena did like wise. They banged cans together and said "Cheers" and drank deeply.  
  
After that they watched the show on the TV in their room. It was the usual stuff. "I disagree with you, fight you, I win" you know. Then the stage crew guy knocked on the door and yelled in for Orton and Cena to "Get ready!"  
  
They put on the usual gear and Cena turned to Orton. But he noticed something strange. Instead of walking out in trunks only like he normally does Orton was wearing a deep blue cowboy hat in the same colour as his trunks.(AN~Like the Undertaker's one at Wrestlemania XX)  
  
"I am the son and Grandson of the two great Cowboy Bob Ortons!" He said wearing a fake shocked look on his face. "I have to dress accordingly." He said while looking at himself in the mirror to make sure the hat was sitting right.  
  
"Now... Let's go"  
  
As they walked down the corridor towards the ring entrance they walked passed the Diva locker room. They got many appreciative whistles and Cena got a "Look at that's" for wearing his new trunks. Orton was wearing a smirk and apart from that he showed no signs of hearing them.  
  
"Get used to that," he said without looking at Cena, "You're going to be getting it far more than you would expect these days, now you're part of Evolution."  
  
They walked on until they reached the curtain for the ring entrance and waited for their cue. A stage crew guy said "Okay guys go now" and they stepped out under the lights of the Raw arena.  
  
Well what did you think of that Chapter? Hopefully you'll have liked it. Please review I do appreciate them, but if you're going to point out the bad in my fic, please make it constructive. I just wanna make myself better. Cheers. R & R 


	3. The First Match

Okay I know at the start I said I wouldn't update unless I got a few updates after every chapter and I got an absolutely crap response from my last chapter. I doing this one to get it back at the top of the lists to gain more attention but seriously I don't see why I should keep writing if nobody is telling me anything. I know there's more people reading than there is reviewing and that upsets me. I'm busting my ass to make a good a story as I can and nobody is appreciating it. Hopefully this message will turn a few heads.  
  
THE FIRST MATCH  
  
The music blared, the fans cheered, and the opponents already in the ring jeered. Both men had the "feeling" running through their veins. They don't know really what the feeling is but they know what it does. The "feeling" is what makes all these men and women do what they do. It's the "feeling" that lets you know that millions of people all over the world are enjoying watching you do what you do. This is the "feeling" that makes the WWE possible.  
  
Orton was loving it. His hands were raised to soak in the applause and, surprisingly, a pair of lady's underwear was hooked on his fingers. He brought them down and looked at them and laughed. He wrapped them around his wrist and kept walking with a pronounced grin.  
  
Cena was nervous he knew he would have to treat this match as if it was the most important match of his career. If he really was going to endear himself to the Raw! Fans then he would have to come out swinging with the best arsenal he had... that didn't stop him from running around the ramp like and idiot with the Wordlife Horns™ above his head as he ran about slapping hands with all his fans in the pits.  
  
When Orton and Cena reached the end of the ramp they broke into a short run and slid through the gap between the bottom rope and the canvas. They ran to opposite corners and continued milking the applause. Orton with his arms raised and Cena with the horns.  
  
They waited for the crowd to die down and the bell was rung. The match started with Orton facing Benjamin.  
  
"Both these young athletes have amazing skill and an even more amazing amount of potential. They're both similar in size and muscle density but Orton definitely has the more experience of the two and, I would say, has the upper hand here." Said J.R when the match started.  
  
"I'm calling this one for Cena and Orton JR," said King, "I've seen Cena on good 'ol SD and I think he has what it takes here, and come one, look at Orton, this kid has never looked better."  
  
"That may be true but here's Randy starting this match off with a quick lock up into an even quicker belly to belly suplex"  
  
Randy kneeled over Benjamin waiting for him to get up and when he did pulled him into a quick hammerlock which Benjamin attempted to reverse into a rear naked choke but was flipped over Orton's shoulder. They exchanged a few blows until Benjamin Irish whipped Orton into the ropes and did a quick Back Body Drop which brought them both to the ground.  
  
Benjamin made it to his corner first and tagged in Benoit while Orton was still gathering himself together. He went over to him quickly and started stomping Orton around his shoulders until Randy rolled away and made it to his feet. Benoit ran over aiming to clothesline Orton to the ground but randy reversed it with a drop toe-hold that sent Benoit's head right into the bottom of the ring post.  
  
Orton crawled over to his corner slowly and managed to tag Cena in.  
  
Cena came flying in and knocked down Benoit, bounced off the ropes, then knocked Benoit down again. Benjamin came running in and Cena floored him with a head butt.  
  
Orton tried to get back in the ring but the Ref stopped him and while he was distracted Benoit low-blowed Cena to the mat.  
  
Benoit picked Cena up and went to bring him down for the Crippler Cross face but Cena scouted it and ducked and whipped benoit into his corner. He then tagged Orton in and lifted Benoit up into the F-U position but, instead of finishing his move, Randy ran forward and RKO'd Benoit.  
  
Cena stepped out of the ring and let randy take the match.  
  
"1! 2! 3! ORTON AND CENA PICK UP THE VICTORY WITH THAT HUGE DOUBLE TEAM MANOUVERE WAT AND UPSET FOR THE WORLD'S HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!"  
  
"Calm down JR, calm down. Ladies and Gentlemen I give you your winners, heh, Randy Orton and John Cena!" King said with laughter evident in his voice. "Did I call that one or what JR? Ha ha"  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Yelled Cena as they ran through the corridors of the arena towards their dressing room. Cena was elated over his victory. He was glad that randy had understood what he meant when he signalled to him instead of doing the F-U.  
  
"Wow shit man that has to have been one of the greatest tag matches of my life. I mean we really connected out there and, Dude that idea for the double team was seriously just... Just... Wow!"  
  
Cena laughed at this and continued walking along the corridor, pausing only to wink at Trish Stratus who was standing beside Christian. She started grinning shyly and Christian lost his temper and started yelling at her.  
  
Cena and Orton could hear his ranting from down the hall and burst into laughter while they walked to the locker room.  
  
When they walked in they were absorbed by cheers from Hunter and Flair who clapped Orton on the back and congratulated Cena.  
  
"Guys that was seriously off the hook. When did you come up with that idea for the double team?" Asked Hunter as Orton walked over to the Mini-fridge.  
  
"Just a little improv Hunty" said Orton as he tossed a bottle of water over to Cena who downed it hurriedly as if it was the last water on Earth.  
  
At this point someone knocked on the door loudly and there was a nervous laughter.  
  
Bemused, Flair walked over to the door to let whoever was outside in but was greeted by an enthusiastic "YAY!" and a large blur came flying into the room and onto the sofa and started bouncing up and down.  
  
"Eugene" sighed the three senior members of Evolution as Cena looked upon the immature man with a shocked smile on his face.  
  
"Who's Eugene" asked Cena who wasn't ready for the onslaught his ears were about to receive from the small man.  
  
"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yelled Eugene as he stopped bouncing and started clapping his hands.  
  
"What do you want man? I've already given you my autograph twice this month?" asked Hunter with a smile on his face.  
  
"I don't want your smelly autograph!" exclaimed Eugene as he shoved two pictures at both Randy and Cena. "I want them from these guys!" he handed them both markers one red and the other orange.  
  
Orton and Cena both signed them and handed them back to the childish man. They both laughed on the delighted expression on Eugene's face as he ran out the door yelling "MR REGAL! MR REGAL! LOOK WHAT I GOT!"  
  
"Well, that was enlightening" said Cena, breaking the silence.  
  
"That guy's weird," muttered Hunter, "pretty cool... but still weird."  
  
Well what did you think of that one. Seriously though, I really do enjoy writing this and I want to know that people enjoy reading it. Nothing would make me more confident about my work right now than a review. Constructive criticism and praise are both welcome so please. Review. 


	4. The The Champs Are Here!

**Okay I got three reviews from the last chapter. That's good enough for me to keep going. I know that that must sound really...well pigheaded so I'm sorry.**

**I just wanna thank the reviewers:**

**Cenaforever: Thanks for the review. You made a point that actually made me think up a few ideas for the story. Cheers.**

**CeNaZLiLDiVa: Thanks for that. You realize you are the only person that has reviewed for every chapter so far? Lol. You seem like the only one who's interested too.**

**Yaminah: You want me to make it a romance? I'm not really that sure. I've never tried it before so I don't know what kind of romance writer I'd be. I'm a guy though. I'll put it up for vote...just to see who wants it to be a romance.**

**Okay so if you guys want it to be a romance or don't want it to be. Review. The most popular choice will get it.**

**And once again I want to make an appeal for a beta reader. Just leave it in your review if you want to be one. Include your email address in it too.**

**Battle Royale**

Pyrotechnics lit the fuses and ran. Just as they cleared the area the arena was alight with the silver and red fireworks at the start if Raw. As usual Jim "OH MY GOD!" Ross was rasping into the mike his greeting while Jerry "Dirty Old Man" Lawler spouted his expectations for the show.

"I'm baaaaaad!" Rang through the arena as Bischoff sauntered down to the ring in his usual arrogant manner, while being flanked by Johnny Nitro. Taking the Mike off of Howard Finkel he spoke into it...

"Good evening Men and women and welcome Monday Night Raw! Tonight three out of the four Raw titles will be defended and we will see 10 of the top raw superstars battle it out for a chance at the World Heavyweight Championship at Summerslam!"

The crowd met this announcement with thunderous cheers.

"Tonight we shall see Test and Scott Steiner defend their Tag team titles against None other than Randy Orton and John Cena of Evolution!" Cheers went up for the fan favourites. "Then we shall see Victoria defend her Woman's Championship against Molly Holly!" He yelled emphasising the syllables in her name.

"Then we'll bring Cena back down to Earth and show him how it's done on Raw! The newly crowned Edge will have his first title defence against John Cena!" The crowd gave out a slightly puzzled cheer. Cena twice in one night? It's almost like its The Evolution show.

"Then in tonight's main event we will see Chris Jericho, Christian, Kane, Kevin Nash, Shelton Benjamin, Eugene (this was said somewhat less enthusiastically), Rhyno, Garrison Cade, Randy Orton and Triple H!"

This made the crowd boo lightly. This was too much. It was an Evolution's night.

John Cena's music rang out leaving the fans subdued and wary. Those few weeks ago when they first Saw Cena he and Randy had become favourites, but now it seems that Evolution is back to it's old ways of owning Raw and making it they way they wanted it.

"Wow wow wow... Me and my man Orton, We is **tight**, there's no way you've got us going twice tonight. I can handle old Freaky and T, I would **like** to handle Stacy... But anyway, I just wanna say, We're out twice, we want twice the pay. And Mr Nitro you stay were I can see ya! Just keep trying to keep Bischie's ass cleaner. The F-U and RKO will be running wild tonight. Along with your words, I'll make you eat...my ...she!"

Dropping the mike Cena grinned to himself, he knew he'd just won back his fans... If not gained a few more in the process.

As he went to make his way out of the ring Johnny Nitro attacked him from behind. Knocking him to the floor outside of the mat.

"Let's make that match tonight a Triple Threat™ Match for the Intercontinental title!" Laughed Bishoff.

Both Nitro and Bischoff left the ring, making sure to stand on Cena in the process.

"That stupid piece of crap" muttered Cena as they waited in the wings waiting for their cue to make their entrance.

Orton gave him a sideways glance from under the hat, knowing he was still fuming from earlier. He didn't know hi well, but sharing a car with someone while you drive halfway across a country, well, you get to know a few things.

"Just calm down man, if you come on all steamed up in this match, you'll have nothing left for later. So just chill out, slow your heart-rate, and stop watching Stacy getting into the ring."

"What?!" Cena replied childishly, "What?!". Orton just chuckled and walked out to the Evolution theme, with Cena following closely. They both did there respected entrances, with Orton giving his hat to a fan on one side, and Orton giving his cap and tee to a kid on the other. Sliding into the ring in perfect sync, they went over to opposite corners and milked the applause.

DING! "Okay it's Orton and Steiner started this match off... My God Steiner's arms have to be the most repulsive things I've ever seen."

Orton started the match off with some quick grappling moves, using his speed as an advantage over the bulkier Steiner; he took him down with a drop toe-hold. He tagged in Cena and climbed on the turnbuckle, just as Cena whipped Steiner into the ropes and, as he rebounded, dived forwards into a flying spinning neckbreaker.

Cena was taking the fight to Steiner, but was bested by a lightning fast front face-crusher (Complete Shot) and was shaking out the cobwebs on the matt.

Steiner tagged in test who quickly took advantage of Cena by stomping him. He stopped and picked him up, whipping him towards the ropes getting ready to Big Boot him in the face when Cena dodged around him and performed a release backdrop.

When Steiner tried to interfere with the ref's count Stacy grabbed his legs, tripping him. Orton quickly came in and performed a "picture perfect" RKO on Steiner who was approaching Stacy.

Stacy climbed onto the apron and kissed Orton on the cheek, who promptly turned to the crowd with his trademark smirk in place and stuck his tongue out at Cena, who laughed it off.

He then signalled to Orton and lifted Test onto his shoulders, allowing Orton to run forwards and perform a spinning RKO on Test. Cena calmly placed one arm over the unconscious Test getting the three count, and stood up with his usually air of confidence.

"There you have it folks, Cena and Orton are the new World Tag Team Champions and...Wait what's this?"

Stacy had climbed into the ring and was once again kissing Orton on the cheek, When she turned to Cena however he turned his face and got her in a full on lip lock. This time it was his turn to smirk as he left the ring while an angry Scott Steiner yelled at Stacy, who had a faraway grin on her face.

Orton and Cena quickly retreated back to their dressing room, stopping only to leave in their belts so the name plaques could be changed. Once they made it to the dressing room, Cena quickly downed a bottle of water and some sandwiches before he had to go back out for his IC title match.


	5. The Game's Plan

**Welcome To Monday Nights**

**Okay, I only had two reviews of that last chapter... Which is kinda upsetting seeing as it is one of my favourites to date.**

**Anyway, I'm going to continue on regardless. It's a fun story to write. My only problem is that I know more people are reading than are reviewing, and that is really frustrating. I'm putting my work up here and I am hoping for feedback. I'm not doing it for the good of my health.**

**Anywho...**

**I'm cheeky me : That was short and sweet. It was encouraging, and it probably only took 10 seconds to do. So maybe if others followed suit it would be a better world.**

**Coors: Yes, as unbelievable as it may be, I am only 14 And don't worry. The Keibler thing is just me trying to establish my two favourite superstars as pimps. But don't be surprised to see a few divas involved in some bedroom scenes. (non-graphic of course)**

**By the way. Has anyone noticed that Christy should not've won the Diva search... Even though it was obviously fixed. Ok she is slightly good looking but every other girls there was better looking. Especially the other finalist... Can't remember her name.**

**Orton Era Begins**

It was another night. It was another night to the bartenders. It was another night to the gas-station attendants. And it was another night for the hookers on street corners.

But in one building it was a party. In one building it was a time of great excitement. It was the greatest weekly spectacle on earth. It was Raw!

A match between Kane and some greener1 called Gene Snitsky was on before Cena had to go back out for his IC title match. It wasn't going to be fun. Chris Jericho had the title around his waist and didn't want to let go. That and the inclusion of Johnny Nitro.

He was re-taping his wrists and chewing gum as Orton sat opposite the room from him, being lectured by Triple H and Flair.

"Orton, just remember, stay in for as long as you can, then whenever it's down to just me and you let me win. You remember that okay?" Said Hunter with Flair at his side... As usual.

"Yes Hunter." Said Orton, his head hung. He was sick of this. Every time they were in direct competition it was, "Do your best to let me win.". Every tag match was, "Keep your head down and give me the glory". He was sick of it! Every week he was stopped from achieving his goals from the power hungry Hunter. That was it. No-more. He would not allow himself to be a shield for Hunter's ego.

Cena looked up as Orton walked over to his bag and started fumbling in it. Triple H and Flair left the locker-room to do Cena's pre-match promo for him, which he would interrupt of course. It wasn't scripted, but he can do things for himself.

A few seconds after the men left the room and the door was closed Orton let out a huge yell of frustration. Throwing various items of furniture against the walls, one narrowly missing Cena, hitting the spot were his head would've been had he not rolled off and under the bench to avoid shrapnel.

In a short pause of Orton's destruction, Cena dived forward and tackled him to the ground. Snapping Orton out of his haze. He slowly stood and walked back over to his bench.

"Dude, I'm sorry..." , "Save it Orton, I understand."

With that said Cena walked out of the room, his air of confidence once again present.

"Oh and by the way," said Cena poking his head back through the doorway, "I'm not paying for those chairs."

"All you punks out there should shut up right now!" Wailed Ric Flair into the mike as all the fans booed his precious Hunter. "SHUT UP!"

The Boos just kept going until the synthetic violin noise filled the arena, at which point the arena was rocked with yells.

Hunter and Flair looked on in a mixture of shock and anger that they were interrupted, not even a scripted interruption.

"Chill chill chill homies, It's just me...just me... I don't wanna cause a rumpus... or nothing..."

Then Cena began his rap:

"So it's my first title match, here on Raw! and I'm looking forward to it. Nitro's gonna be here, as you saw, and Jericho's gonna bring it. And..."2

Cena too was interrupted as Bitchoff's music played and he entered with Johnny Nitro.

"Cena you're a menace! Nitro get in their, ring the bell!"

"What? Only two of the competitors are in the ring!" Yelled JR, hi Stetson shaking with rage.

"Calm down JR, remember your blood pressure...Heh heh... And hey here comes Jericho now anyway"

Jericho was indeed storming down to the ring stripping off his jacket and throwing his belt at the ring attendant as he slide in and dived into the back of Nitro's leg bringing the puny prat down. Nitro rolled out of the ring as Cena and Jericho stared each other down.

Quick as a flash the two men locked up and Cena, being the bulkier of the two, quickly forced him down. Jericho leaped back up and sweeped Cena's ;egs and went for an elbow drop, but Cena rolled out of the way and whipped him off the ropes, as he came back he ducked under Cena's clothesline and went for a dropkick, which was dodged. Jericho sprung back up straight into a face-off with Cena.

The crowd clapped in appreciation. "Nice work." Muttered Cena earnestly. "Nice work? Thanks junior but don't hand out compliments like a vet..." Jericho dived forwards and dropkicked Nitro who was about to attack Cena from behind,"... Untill you know what's going on."

The match ontinued on without many momentus occasions until...

"What is Christian doing here... and that freak Tomko!"

Yes indeedy the CLB and his problem solver had come along to join the fun, Jericho was caught unawares as he was currently in a well executed ground based full nelson. He did notice however when Tomko and Christian came in and attacked the two men with chairs. The referee kindly distracted by Nitro pretending to go for the title belt.

Christian and Tomko ran from the ring as Nitro dived over and pinned Cena eliminating him and then Jericho, for the title.

"NO! THIS IS NOT RIGHT! BISCHOFF'S LACKEY JUST STOLE THE TITLE!" JR was, as expected livid.

He was cut short however by Bitchoff coming to the ring and helping Johnny Nitro attack Cena while Tomko and Christian removed Jericho from the ring.

Orton came flying down to the ring to aid his friend. With a quick flying fore-arm smash Nitro was down and a uppercut brought Bishoff to his knees, to be dropkicked in the face.

Unfortunately it was a three on two situation as Christian and co beat down on the two wrestlers.

Where the hell is Hunter? Thought Orton as he received what must've been the twentieth boot to the side of his head.

Orton was incensed as he stormed towards his dressing room. He bust through the door and caught hunter in mid lace as he was putting his boots on.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Yelled Orton in Hunter's face.

Hunter remained clam and simply said "I was busy" finished lacing his boot and walked to the door. "Oh, and remember The Game's plan."

Orton was left standing in the room glaring at the door.

**So what did you guys think? You know what comes now. Read and review please people!**


End file.
